


Would You Light My Candle?

by wowzasnazzy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, HIV/AIDS, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Minor Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, My First Fanfic, Protests, Rent AU, Suicide, confused sicheng, stripper yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowzasnazzy/pseuds/wowzasnazzy
Summary: “Do you wanna dance?” Yuta asked standing up, pulling Sicheng with him.“But there’s no music?” Sicheng asked confused.“You’re right, this was just an excuse for me to get closer to you. Besides, you don’t always need music to dance.” Yuta said, and he put his hands on Sicherungs shoulders. Then they started to sway back and forth in the darkness.or Yuta just wants someone to light his candle.





	Would You Light My Candle?

“What did I do to deserve this?” Sicheng screamed at the night sky. It said nothing in response, but that was expected. As a child he used to gaze at the stars, but there were no stars to be seen in the from the rooftops of Seoul. Sicheng tried to wipe his tears away but more kept pouring out.

It was the anniversary of his ex’s death. Taeil had been older than Sicheng, and yet he had died so young. AIDs. The stupid mother fucking desiease that had ripped Taeil from Sicheng. Well, it wasn’t AIDs that actually killed Taeil rather, when he found out, he slit his wrists in their bathroom. Sicheng was the one to find the body. 

Sicheng felt shaky and weak. “It won’t be long now Taeil. I’ll see you soon,” He whispered into the dark night. He knew he was getting weaker, the same disease that had killed Taeil was going to kill him too. Taeil would have been so mad, yelling to him to never give up on himself. Sicheng let out a bitter laugh, “What a hypocrite,” he thought. 

It was a cold winter night and Sicheng only had on a thin jacket. He had a fleeting thought of just laying on the roof and trying to freeze to death, but soon thought better of it. There would be no point, it wasn’t nearly cold enough to freeze yet, maybe he would try again in a few weeks… 

Back inside his shared apartment, he saw his roommate, Taeyong, frantically rushing about. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Taeyong paused and looked up. He reminded Sicheng of one of those cartoon characters who had been caught red-handed, “Oh I’m just-” Then he noticed Sichengs tear stained face, “Are you okay?” 

Sicheng looked away, and did his best not to break down in tears again. Although he considered Taeyong his closest friend, there was no way that he would share his feelings with him. He never wanted to be seen was weak. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Taeyong looked concerned, “Are you sure?”

Sicheng whipped his head around and glared at Taeyong, “I said, I'm fine.”

Taeyong sighed, but he knew not to press any further. “I’m going to a protest tonight, wanna come?” 

Sicheng scoffed, “No, and since when are you the protesting type?” 

“Since Ten called me today,” Taeyong smiled. Ten was Taeyong’s ex-boyfriend and although they had broken up six months ago, Taeyong was still madly in love. However, there was no way that he would ever come back to him. Ten apparently had a new boyfriend who was the ‘love of him life’. 

“Ugh, dude. You have to give up on him, it’s getting a little pathetic. You know what, more than a little pathetic. He’s moved on, you should too.”

Taeyong pouted as he continued to stuff things into his messenger bag. “I’m not trying to get him back. He just asked for my help.” 

“Right, keep telling yourself that,” he responded as he climbed up to sit on the kitchen table (they were too broke to buy chairs). “What’s the protest for anyway?”

“The city wants to kick homeless people out of the lot down on 5th street. But that’s public property, and honestly I don’t really know. The general idea is that this city sucks and we have to stick it to the man.” Taeyong explained. 

“Why does Ten want you to go?” Sicheng asked confused. Ten was not the type to randomly reach out to people without having an ulterior motive. 

“He needs someone to film his performance. Johnny apparently isn’t good at technology,” Taeyong explained. Johnny was Ten’s new boyfriend who was rich and was everything that Taeyong wasn’t. However, Taeyong was majoring in film, so it made sense that Ten would call him. But Sicheng still couldn’t believe that Taeyong was still so hung up on some boy that treated him like trash. 

“Well anyway, do you wanna come?” He offered again.

Sicheng shook his head, “No thanks, I don’t wanna end up in jail tonight.”

“Ugh, don’t be like that. The cops aren’t gonna arrest everyone,” Taeyong argued. 

“Right, just the ones with the camera,” Sicheng said jokingly. Taeyong stuck his tongue out at him. “But don’t worry, I’ll bail you out.”

“With what money?” Taeyong gave a hollow laugh.

Taeyong was right, they were dirt poor. All of Taeyong’s money was going towards school and all Sicheings money was going towards rent. Meaning, they had no money for anything else, most of the time they skipped meals, and they no longer had electricity in their apartment, candles and fires only. 

Sicheng bit his lip, “You’re right. Just try not to get caught I guess.”

“I’ll try my best. See ya.” And with that Taeyong swung his bag over his shoulder and headed out. But at the door, he paused and looked back at Sicheng, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Just fucking leave already,” Sicheng knew that Taeyong was just trying to be a good friend, but there was no way that he would face his feelings. Taeyong gave him a look of pity, then turned around and left. 

Sicheng was left alone for about .5 seconds before there was a knock at the door. He got up frustrated thinking it was Taeyong being stupid and forgot his something again. “What’d you forget?” 

However it was not Taeyong standing there, instead it was the most beautiful human being that Sicheng had ever seen. The boy looked younger than Sicheng and had brown hair with blue contact lenses in. He wore an sweatpants and an oversized shirt that exposed his collar bones.

“Got a light?” The beautiful boy asked holding up a candle. 

Sicheng was so shocked, it took him a few moments to respond. This boy right in front of him looked so familiar, he could have sworn he’d seen him somewhere before. So, he did the most logical thing and blurted out, “I know you.” 

“Oh, do you now?” and the stranger gave a blinding smile. Sicheng believed that it was the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen. Suddenly the handsome stranger shuttered. 

“You’re shivering, are you okay?” Sicheng asked concerned. 

He gave a small smile, “Yea, it’s nothing they turned off my heat. Would you light my candle?” Again he held up the small candle. 

Sicheng nodded and motioned for the boy to come inside. Even though it was an odd request, he felt a strange need to help him. As he retrieved his matchbox from a drawer he asked, “What’s your name?” 

“Yuta,” he said and smiled his dazzling smile. Sicheng was again blown away by how beautiful it was, but as he kept staring he realized why it looks vaguely familiar. 

“What?” Yuta asked after a few moments of silence. 

“Oh, hm, nothing,” Sicheng blushed, “It’s just you remind me of someone.” Sicheng then took Yuta’s candle and lit it, then returned it to the owner. 

“I always remind people of someone,” He laughed, “Who is he?”

Sicheng looked away, “He died. His name was Taeil.” 

“I’m sorry about your friend.” Yuta moved over placed his hand on Sicheng’s shoulder. Normally Sicheng hated physical contact, but at that very moment he felt very alone and leaned into the touch. The motion seemed to extinguish the candle, so he held it up again and asked, “Would you light my candle?”

Sicheng laughed, “You have to be more careful with your candle.” And again he lit it.

“Well, goodnight,” Yuta winked then spun on his heels. 

Sicheng was still in shock of it all, he had no idea that he had a hot neighbor. Suddenly the door flew open again and there stood Yuta. 

“It blow out again?” 

“No, I think that I dropped my stash,” Yuta said and frantically started to look around the small apartment. Sicheng felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, Yuta looked much too young to be getting into those sorts of things. 

“You know, you look familiar,” Sicheng said again in an attempt to divert his attention. 

Yuta looked up from his search, “You said that already.”

“I know, but it’s more than that. I swear that I have seen you before.” Sicheng said. 

Yuta looked interested now, “Do you go to the Catscratch Club? That’s where I work, I dance.” 

Sicheng felt his face heat up. The Catscratch Club was the most well known gay strip club in town. He had only ever been there once, but that was because Taeyong forced him to go. “Oh right, they used to tie you up.”

“It’s a living,” Yuta stiffened. 

“I almost didn’t recognize you without the handcuffs,” Sichneg joked. 

Yuta laughed and seemed to relax at that comment. Then he crouched down and started to look around on the floor on his hands and knees. Not that Sicheng was looking or anything, but this angle gave him a perfect view of Yuta’s ass. 

“You know, they say that I have the best ass below 14th street, is it true?” Yuta asked. 

Sicheng felt his face start to burn, “I- Uh, I mean you do have a nice- I’ll help you look.” Then he dropped to his hands and knees as well. While he was rooting around near the door, he came across a small bag of white powder. He knew what it was all too well and it only lead to disaster. He quickly tried pocketed it before Yuta noticed. 

“What was that?” Yuta asked suspicious.

“Nothing, a candy bar wrapper.” 

Sicheng walked over to where Yuta was looking around and extended a hand. “Why don’t you forget that stuff? You look like you’re 18.” 

Yuta grabbed his hand and huffed, “I’m 21.” Sicheng was very surprised Yuta was two years older than him, but looked so much younger. His face was so slim and now that Sicheng took a closer look he looked painfully skinny and unhealthy. 

“Besides, I was born to be bad,” Yuta said with a smile. 

Sicheng scoffed, “I once was born to be bad. You know, I used to shiver like that.”

“I have no heat I told you,” Yuta said pulling away.

“Uh huh, I used to be a junkie, I know what it looks like. There’s more to life than that.” 

“It’s just now and then I like to-” 

“- feel good?” Sicheng finished, “Yeah, it started like that for me too.” 

Yuta looked away, “I don’t need your words of wisdom. But, would you light my candle?” 

“That was my last match,” Sicheng shrugged. 

“Our eyes will adjust, thank god for the moon,” Yuta said and looked out the window. Supposidly itt was a full moon, but along with the stars it could not be seen. The street lamps and the noises of the city were what was really illuminating the room. 

Sicheng remained silent. Yuta reached over and grabbed his hand, “Cold hands.”

“Yours too,” Sicheng wisphered. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Yuta asked standing up, pulling Sicheng with him.

“But there’s no music?” Sicheng asked confused.

“You’re right, this was just an excuse for me to get closer to you. Besides, you don’t always need music to dance.” Yuta said, and he put his hands on Sicherungs shoulders. Then they started to sway back and forth in the darkness. 

Yuta was beautiful, there was no other way that Sicheng could describe it. All of his movements were so mesmerizing, and Sicheng just wanted to know him more. He started to wonder what brought Yuta to his door in the first place, sure his candle, but why did Yuta knock on his door?

Yuta’s voice pulled Sicheng out of his thoughts, “You know, I never asked for your name.”

“It’s Sicheng.” 

Yuta pulled away and brought the little plastic bag full of white powder in front of Sichengs face and gave it a taunting shake. He had somehow managed to take it from Sicherungs pocket without him noticing. “Thanks Sicheng.” And with that Yuta left with a shake of his hips. 

Sicheng was left confused for the rest of the night. Even when Taeyong arrived home after (thankfully) not having been arrested, he was still thinking about Yuta. 

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked. “You sure you don’t wanna talk about it?”

“No, I’m fine. It was just a crazy night.”

Taeyong laughed, “Sure I bet, staying home alone. Wild.”

Sicheng rollled his eyes in response. 

A week passed and there was no word from Yuta. Not that Sicheng was expecting anything, but still he felt disappointed. That was until there was a not taped to their door. 

It read: xxx-xxx-xxxx Call me - Yuta ♡ 

Taeyong was the one who found it. “Who’s Yuta and why does he want you to call him?” 

Sicheng smiled to himself, “Oh, just someone I know.” Sicheng knew that he was still recovering from the pain of his last relationship, and he would never forget Taeil. But just maybe with the help of Yuta, the pain would lessen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first fanfiction and I am so sorry it was so bad.


End file.
